


И я кричу от чего-то столь же сладкого, как боль

by AVO_Cor



Series: thefirstwhokneels [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи никогда бы не подумал, что читаури возьмут его собственные слова, исказят их и используют против него самого. И понимание приходит только в самом конце – когда он кричит, никто не проявит к нему милосердия, на которое был бы способен даже он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И я кричу от чего-то столь же сладкого, как боль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And then I scream for something as sweet as pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574773) by [thefirstwhokneels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstwhokneels/pseuds/thefirstwhokneels). 



> работа с ЗФБ 2016 в команде WTF Villains 2016

Это как внезапный разрыв в радужной круговерти, словно сквозь нее прорывается стрела, изготовленная из беззвучной ночи и небытия, и он понятия не имеет, как их смогли отыскать, но бесконечно долгое мгновение подходит к концу, и вот читаури уже здесь. Тор осознает это на долю секунды позже, и к тому времени они уже окружены со всех сторон.

Локи слышит металлический, такой успокаивающий гул Мьёлльнира, когда тот появляется у Тора в руке. Миг чистого ледянящего душу ужаса — но не среди читаури. Тор вздрагивает, и Локи видит панику в глазах брата — это парализующий момент принятия решения, агония выбора: защищать Тессеракт, или атаковать, или спасать Локи. Тор что-то кричит, но это не более чем рёв на фоне барабанного боя крови в ушах и шума от засады читаури. Локи тянется к нему свободной рукой, не той, в которой Тессеракт.

И что-то меняется.

Теперь это всего лишь мешанина из пятен и криков, красок, холода и тьмы, это завихрение звезд, от которого мутит, и обжигающее чувство, когда его рука выскальзывает из хватки Тора, а пальцы другой выпускают Тессеракт, пытаются снова схватить и прикасаются к кристаллу.

Тессеракт извергает синий ореол, взрыв ослепляет, и Локи знает, что тот затронул Тора, возвращая его на первоначальный осевой путь, ведущий к Асгарду, словно их и не перехватывали, а затем все вокруг меркнет.

Это старое обещание, превратившееся из пустой угрозы в реальность.

 

* * *

_Если у тебя не получится, если Тессеракт окажется потерян для нас, не найдется такого мира, такой бесплодной планеты, такой щели, где мы бы не смогли отыскать тебя. Думаешь, ты познал боль? Он заставит тебя страстно желать чего-то, столь же сладкого, как боль._

. . .

Он падает.

Он не чувствует страха. Страх для тех, кому есть что терять. У него больше ничего не осталось, лишь его жизнь, и читаури не позволят ему легко уйти, поэтому он не боится. Все, что они могут сделать с ним, — так это пытать, но и это знакомо, у него есть своя собственная история познания боли у читаури. Так что он не боится.

Он еще не знает, но, вопреки здравому смыслу и несмотря на его уверенность, они находят нечто внутри него, нечто такое, о чем сам Локи даже не знает. То, что он лелеет за пределами сознания, нечто, спрятанное в тени. То, что удерживает его единым целым.

А затем, позже, приходит страх.

. . .

На мгновение у него в уме всплывает воспоминание, как тревожно было, когда они нашли его в первый раз. Он мало говорил, а они не спрашивали, но каким-то образом он понял, что они могут видеть _его_. Они могли прочитать всю историю жизни у него на лице, прямо из головы. Они могли прочитать о предательстве, и кажется, что оно записано прямо на нем, везде, по всему телу — от него разит запахом предательства, оно цепляется за него, как ворс старого истрепанного ковра. Они чуют его, они знакомы с предательством, как и он, всю свою жизнь, всегда готовый предать любого и каждого в мгновение ока, и, в конце концов, он сплел величайшую сеть предательства, такую великолепную, что попался в неё сам.

Это должно бы выбить его из колеи, его собственная открытость перед ними, под их взглядами, но это не так.

Он должен бы помнить, что запах предательства вокруг него неистребим, но он не помнит.

 

* * *

Они не позволяют ему спать, не дают ему пищи. У него есть лишь вода, стекающая со стен пещеры, словно капли пота. Она собирается в маленьких трещинах в самом низу, и это то, что удерживает его среди живых. И Локи думает, что он счастливчик, если читаури считают это его наказанием.

У пещеры есть выход, они не завалили его валунами и неподъемными глыбами. Если смотреть достаточно пристально, ему начинает казаться, что он может различить далекие точки звезд, но потом он понимает, что это могут быть всего лишь вспышки перед глазами от напряжения. Они даже не надевают на него оковы, и это его удивляет — иногда. Однажды он решает подняться на ноги, просто выйти наружу и уйти, но когда он начинает ползти (он не может встать, хотя и с трудом понимает, почему: у него ведь есть ноги и, насколько он может судить, они целы и невредимы), он просто теряет всю решимость и останавливается. Это выглядит так, словно расстояние, которое ему нужно пересечь, требует гигантских усилий, а он не находит в себе таких сил. Пещера такая тихая и уединенная. Здесь ничто не может навредить ему. Это тюрьма, в которой он охотно обосновался.

Здесь очень тихо. Он подозревает, — вероятно, из-за разлитого в воздухе напряжения, из-за едва ощутимой вибрации, что старается отыскать свое собственное звучание, — они все еще пытаются выяснить, как его сломать.

А затем все начинается опять — это ощущение падения. Он ничего не видит в кромешной тьме, но это чувство помнит слишком хорошо. Ни с чем не спутать это ощущение пустоты в животе, словно сосет под ложечкой; ощущение комка воздуха, застрявшего в глотке. Он падает, кружась, а вокруг так холодно, и этот холод пробирает его до самого нутра, вгрызается в его кости, и он не может себя заставить думать о чем-то другом, чем-то утешающем, когда его внезапно накрывает страх.

Это не страх удара об землю, не страх сломать все до единой кости в теле.

Он боится никогда не достичь дна.

А затем под ним вдруг появляется твердь, и он не запоминает приземления на нее, и его тело тоже не помнит. Это приносило бы облегчение, если бы не дрожь во внутренностях, ощущение, будто он балансирует на краю скалы и в любой миг может сорваться снова.

Потому что где-то глубоко внутри он знает, что так и произойдет.

Опираясь на руки, он усаживается, прислоняясь к валуну, но это не помогает, и он снова парит в невесомости. Пустота вокруг высасывает все его мысли, и в вакууме, который воцарился в его голове, появляются они: давно забытые воспоминания.

Он размышляет о том, как однажды слышал, что в момент приближения смерти, в миг смертельной опасности вся жизнь проигрывается перед глазами людей, вспышками красок и чувств, прямо у них в голове. Сперва он решает, что с ним происходит то же самое. Но это не так. Время падения растягивается настолько, что иногда кажется, будто он парит в вечном страхе, в преддверии окончательной гибели, без малейшей надежды когда-либо приземлиться.

Вокруг непроглядная тьма и совершенно нечем себя занять, кроме как лежать на твердой скале, а еще он не может заснуть. И он не знает, почему. Он не замечает ни малейшего намека на присутствие читаури, а когда предпринимает попытку отыскать хоть кого-то, оказывается, что на самом деле вокруг нет ни единого источника для беспокойства, но он все равно не может заснуть.

В любом случае, периоды, когда он просто лежит на земле, становятся все короче и короче, а потом он опять падает, и когда это начинается, со дна его памяти поднимаются воспоминания, которые, как он полагал, давно позабылись. Сцены из прошлого похожи на обрывки снов, они плавают в его голове, и у него нет ни единого объяснения, почему они всплывают именно сейчас, но с их помощью он себя развлекает. Эти ощущения ближе всего к грезам — они неясны и туманны, и заставляют его тело цепенеть, будто при резком пробуждении после глубокого сна.

 

* * *

Поначалу в них нет никакого смысла. Цвета, свет и тень, тепло и холод вращаются по кругу, сменяются и бесконечно кружат в голове, лишая его равновесия.

Сейчас они дети, осознает он внезапно, он и Тор. Он видит Асгард, яблоневую рощу позади дворца, и это вызывает слабый укол тоски. Они играли в прятки, и он вскарабкался на дерево, как кот, спрятался среди зеленой листвы и замер. Он помнит именно это конкретное воспоминание, потому что Тор тогда защищал его от своих друзей. Тор всегда настаивал, чтобы он принимал участие в их играх, всегда тянул за руку, даже когда Локи не испытывал желания присоединиться. Друзья Тора всегда его недолюбливали, и то, что Локи было позволено присоединяться к игре, было лишь заслугой Тора и его пылких угроз.

И теперь Локи улыбается. Он спрятался так хорошо, что дал остальным детям еще одну причину ненавидеть его сильнее.

Он видит самого себя лежащим животом на ветке и насмехающимся над теми, кто внизу.

— Я устал от этой игры, — заявил Фандрал, и Тор подошел ближе. — Где он?

— Я бы охотно оставил его здесь, если бы не мать. Но она не позволяет мне играть с вами, если я не привожу его вместе с собой, — огрызнулся Тор, и они отошли.

Внезапно под ним снова твердь, и Локи в замешательстве моргает. Века прошли с тех пор, с того самого дня в роще, но он чувствует какую-то странность. Что-то кажется лишним, но он не в состоянии понять, что именно. Он не может полностью восстановить этот эпизод в памяти, кажется, он только сейчас смог вспомнить, чем все закончилось, и это воспоминание словно чужое.

Кроме укола разочарования, которое осталось после него. Оно вовсе не чужое.

 

* * *

То был день его совершеннолетия, и Тор подарил ему набор тонких изящных кинжалов, сияющих, словно лунный свет и необыкновенно красивых.

— Я сделал их для тебя, — сказал Тор; лицо Локи озарила улыбка.  
Тор крепко обнял его, и Локи принял решение, что никогда не станет использовать эти кинжалы в битве: они слишком ему дороги. Он будет всегда носить их под туникой, и они будут нагреваться у его сердца, как исцеляющие камни.

А потом они сражались в Муспельхайме, и в миг неминуемой опасности у него не было иного выбора, кроме как использовать кинжал, и тот спас ему жизнь. Он небрежно вытащил его из тела мертвого противника и тщательно вытер с какой-то нежной гордостью.

— О, мой старый кинжал, — воскликнул Огун позади него. — Так вот куда Тор пристроил их после нашего пари. Я охотно сменяю этот кулон на кинжалы, если ты не против.

Сжимая в кулаке кинжал, теперь тяжелый и холодный, Локи глядел на кулон, покачивающийся в пальцах Огуна, тот самый кулон, который Локи отлил из золота для Тора своими собственными руками. Он блестел, словно восходящее солнце, был таким же ярким и сияющим, как его брат. Он всегда полагал, потому что так сказал ему Тор, что тот носит его на длинной цепочке под одеждой.

Скулёж отражается от стен пещеры, и Локи осознает, что это он издает этот звук. Он пытается вспомнить, что произошло, выменял ли он кинжалы на кулон, но память к нему так и не возвращается. Не то чтобы это имело значение. Он переворачивается на бок и мечтает хотя бы о минуте сна.

 

* * *

— Брат, подойди и обними меня, — зовет Локи, и Тор роняет шест, который использовал во время тренировки с Сиф.

Локи смеется до колик в животе, когда тот падает. Ему нравится это воспоминание. Это был чудесный день. Он показал Тору, на что способен, и Тор так увлекся, что во дворец они вернулись уже затемно.

— Подойди же и обними меня, брат.

И Тор пошел к Локи, раскрывая объятия, готовый сжать его в железных тисках своих рук, с глупой усмешкой на лице и подозрением в глазах. Он кидается к Локи, чтобы схватить его, и с грохотом валится на землю, проваливаясь сквозь Локи, будто тот всего лишь призрак. Тор переворачивается, сбитый с толку, и глядит снизу вверх на своего брата, который стоит в полуметре от него. Он вскакивает на ноги, прыгает и повторяет тот же подвиг. На этот раз он смеется и пробует снова, и Локи смеется вместе с ним.

— Что это за игра, брат?

— Я доработал этот прием сегодня, — гордо ухмыляется Локи.

— Лучше бы ты пришел на тренировку вместо этого, — произносит Сиф позади него.

— Она права, — Тор поворачивается к нему, теперь совершенно серьезный, такой суровый, что почти не похож на себя. — Я слышал, как матушка говорила, что после меня она хотела, чтобы следующей родилась дочь. Быть может, именно поэтому ты так увлекаешься всяческими женскими занятиями. Даже Сиф больше похожа на брата, чем ты. 

Протяжный вопль раскалывает голову, а когда Локи дергается, чтобы прикрыть уши, понимает, что тот исходит от него. Он вжимается лицом в землю, желая забвения хоть на минуту, и только тогда чувствует, что плачет.

 

* * *

— Брат, прошу тебя.

— Это величайшее безумие, которое я когда-либо от тебя слышал, Тор. Подобный план больше подошел бы мне, ты не находишь?

— Да, и поэтому я прошу тебя помочь мне.

Локи попытался спрятать ухмылку. У Тора появилась отличная идея: украсть золотые яблоки из сада Идунн — и, конечно же, он с большим опозданием понял, что ему не справиться с этим в одиночку. Он, должно быть, вконец отчаялся, если так откровенно упрашивал, поэтому Локи просто обязан был насладиться этим моментом как можно дольше. Ведь не так часто ему удавалось увидеть, как Тор умоляет его. Он согласится в конце концов, как, впрочем, и всегда, но сейчас — сейчас он извлечет из этого максимум удовольствия.

— Зачем тебе яблоки?

— Так… для кое-кого… — неловко пробормотал Тор, и Локи едва не рассмеялся ему в лицо.

— О, для леди Брунгильды?

— Откуда ты знаешь? — воскликнул Тор, ошеломленный и покрасневший.

— Брат, все знают, — Локи с озорной улыбкой покачал головой.

В итоге им понадобилась его магия, чтобы отвести глаза Идунн от Тора, пока тот срывал яблоко.

Конечно, Брунгильда была настолько безмозглой дурехой, чтобы хвастаться божественным подарком направо-налево, и Один обо всем узнал. Над их головами нависла серьезная угроза наказания, и Тор, Могучий, Великий Тор, ныне с трясущейся челюстью и умоляющими глазами, выпалил:

— Это была идея Локи, отец. Я пытался остановить его, но это было невозможно.

Онемев, Локи уставился на него, он не сводил взгляда даже тогда, когда их отец объявил ему о наказании и о том, как он в нем разочарован, прежде чем покинуть зал вместе с Тором, идущим за ним по пятам. Тор украдкой бросил на него косой взгляд и насмешливо прошептал:

— Ты что, думал, отец поверит твоему слову против моего? Ну и дурак.

Когда Локи снова чувствует под собой землю, он задыхается. Внезапно кажется, будто что-то давит ему на грудь с такой силой, словно хочет задушить, и когда он открывает рот, у него перехватывает горло, и наружу вырываются рыдания, душившие его так долго. Рыдания переходят в вой, и Локи корчится на земле, словно связанное животное, снедаемый такой ослепляющей яростью, что начинает орать от боли. Брань и проклятия слетают с его губ, он проклинает все подряд и ничего конкретного, проклинает себя, темноту, само падение. Бесконечно длящееся, вечное падение.

А затем снова становится тихо.

Он сворачивается в клубок и на этот раз жаждет беспамятства.

 

* * *

Бывает, что он падает, а воспоминания просто текут потоком картинок и чувств сквозь его разум, закручиваясь в водовороты. Он не в состоянии выудить какое-то одно, отличить одно от другого, он не знает, где заканчивается одно и начинается следующее. Ему лишь кажется, что он может различить в этой смеси гнев и боль, и ненависть, и бесконечность, раздражение, слепую ярость, и он чувствует себя таким одиноким, еще более одиноким, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Это словно вдруг оказаться обнаженными и промерзшим до самого мозга костей. Ему приходится коснуться собственной руки, чтобы убедиться, что он в полном облачении, но, несмотря на это, он уверен, что у него что-то отобрали. Что-то, что он не может точно определить. То, что согревало его, помогало ему держаться и не сойти с ума. Нечто, отсутствие чего оставило после себя зияющую дыру в груди.

Натиск бессвязных, несовместимых между собой эмоций столь силен, что когда этот поток иссякает, он обнаруживает, что стоит на четвереньках, содрогаясь от рвотных спазмов, но его желудок не может выдавить ничего кроме воды. Он пытается ухватиться за эти чувства, упорядочить их хоть как-то, избавиться от них, но не может. Тогда он пытается отделить их, найти мишень, в которую он сможет перенаправить этот отвратительный и невыносимый хаос в своей голове, а когда ему почти удается, он снова проваливается, снова падает, и все связные мысли ускользают из его головы.

Все его попытки цепляться за сознание и здравый смысл напрасны. Он старается напрячь разум, но все мысли ускользают, когда под ним распахивается пустота и он вновь падает. Он не может думать, не может кричать, не может бороться. Он может лишь одно — помнить. Но это то, чего он больше не хочет.

 

* * *

Среди мыслей у себя в голове он видит балкон, скрытый в тени, Локи узнает по флагам и знаменам, развешанным по стенам, что это ночь перед коронацией Тора. Он вспоминает, что невольно подслушал беседу между Одином и Тором, но не может воскресить в памяти сам разговор. Каким-то образом у него в душе отпечаталась лишь смесь негодования и лести, но теперь он не взялся бы сказать наверняка.

— Ты нервничаешь, сын? — спросил Один. И в своем падении, в вымораживающей пустоте своего собственного разума Локи наблюдает за этим словно со стороны, словно перед его глазами проходят отрывки чужих воспоминаний, без начала и конца.

— Я чувствую, что готов, — Тор напряжен, словно жгут нервов, но он никогда в этом не признается. — Тем более что я не одинок. У меня есть ты на тот случай, если мне понадобится помощь или указания.

— А также у тебя есть Локи, чтобы советоваться с ним.

Выражение лица Тора стало угрюмым.  
— Я не хочу править Асгардом вместе с Локи. Я не нуждаюсь в нем.

Голос Одина понизился до шепота столь тихого, что Локи среди шума и грохота своего падения боится не различить слов, если не прислушается тщательнее.

— Тебе нужна его _магия_ , Тор. Это весьма прискорбно, что в нашей королевской семье вырос колдун, но мы вполне можем извлечь из этого выгоду.

— Я не желаю этого. Разе это не выставит меня слабым и женовидным, по-настоящему жалким, если я стану рассчитывать на столь сомнительные средства?

— Цель оправдывает средства, и бывают случаи, когда ты иногда не можешь позволить себе избрать благородный путь.

— Тогда хорошо. Я сделаю это отец. Я приручу его и заставлю его чары служить на благо Асгарда, как бы отвратительно это ни было.

Тогда впервые Локи чувствует, как падает на землю. Она бьет его в скулу с такой силой, что у него звенит в ушах.

Только тогда он осознает, что вращение прекратилось, и он упал на правый бок. Но он не обращает на это внимания. Потому что он наконец нашел мишень для своих отвратительных и темных эмоций, и наконец-то он смог определить источник своих бед. В приливе удушливой ненависти, заставляющей все его тело содрогаться, он хочет вырвать эти воспоминания из своего разума. Он проклинает Тора, его рот полон горечи и скверны, он чувствует, как пена подступает к губам, он кусает их до крови и сплевывает ее, и ненавидит Тора каждой частичкой своей души, в безумной слепой ярости, со свежей раной в груди. Он ненавидит его, потому что Тор предал его, потому что Тор использовал его, потому что Тор никогда не заботился о нем, потому что Тору всегда было на него наплевать. Но более всего потому, что он сам, дурень и слабак, где-то настолько глубоко, что и не догадывался об этом, в укромном месте своего сердца, которое до сих пор оставалось неоскверненным, Локи любил его.

 

* * *

В его жизни остались только простые вещи. Такие как свет и тьма. Одно определяет другое. Уберешь одно, и другое потеряет свой смысл. Одно не существует без другого. Они определяются собственной противоположностью. Нет света без тьмы, и нет тьмы без света. Сами по себе они бессмысленны.

Итак, думали читаури, давайте посмотрим, что произойдет, если забрать свет.

 

* * *

— Локи! Локи!

Сперва он не понимает, что это за слово. Он вертит его в уме, катает на языке. Локи. Оно знакомое и странное одновременно. В голосе, издающем эти звуки, сквозит какое-то отчаяние.

Локи.

А потом он вспоминает и на его губах появляется несмелая улыбка.

Оно звучит снова, и он не уверен, что это не его собственный голос зовет его по имени, или не очередное воспоминание, всплывшее на поверхность. Слишком громкое для его ушей, оно отдается эхом от стен — Локи… Локи… Локи… ки… ки… — он хочет, чтобы это прекратилось, но затем его взгляд случайно падает на звезды за пределами пещеры, и Локи задается вопросом, как он умудрился не замечать их до сих пор. Тьма не такая уж черная, она темно-синяя и повсюду усеяна точками света, светлыми полосами и пятнами. Возможно, это всего лишь очередное воспоминание, думает он.

А затем тени приходят в движение и внезапно у входа в пещеру появляется Тор. Он разрывает паутину воспоминаний, когда опускается на колени рядом с ним.

Это не воспоминание, обреченно думает Локи, это реальность.

— Локи. Наконец я нашел тебя.

Руки, сильные, крепкие, теплые и такие знакомые сгребают его в объятия, и Локи глядит в лицо, искаженное тревогой и отчаянием, и думает о не сказанных вслух словах.

Он размышляет о том, как же отчаянно Тор нуждается в его магии, раз снизошел до его поисков. Он думает, что больше не может выносить этого, того, как его используют, как его предают раз за разом, снова и снова.

— Ты жив, слава норнам, ты не погиб.

И Тор обнимает его, и его окутывает волна тепла и запах, который он знает лучше своего, и Локи обнимает его в ответ, улыбка кривит его губы так, что становится больно мышцам лица. Он сжимает Тора, а холод просачивается в его конечности, расползается до самого сердца. Кровь превращается в лёд, кожа синеет, и его руки соскальзывают с груди Тора как скользкие угри.

Ледяной кинжал вонзается Тору в сердце, и собственное сердце Локи заходится торжеством победы от выражения ужасного предательства, которое появляется на лице у Тора, прежде чем оно застывает и становится льдисто-голубым, а самые теплые глаза, которые Локи доводилось видеть, замирают навсегда. И Локи упивается расплатой, потому что наконец он смог отплатить Тору собственным предательством. Такой дурак, даже его последний вдох, самый последний и рваный он потратил на то, чтобы выдохнуть «Брат…»

А затем наступает тишина.

Тишина и твердая земля, и свет звезд, и больше никакого падения.

Никаких больше чужих воспоминаний, только его собственные, настоящие, неискаженные, незапятнанные, не скрытые пеленой в его памяти.

И Локи смотрит, по-настоящему _смотрит_ впервые за долгое время, без обрывков воспоминаний, которых у него никогда не было. Видит, что он наделал и кричит.

Он кричит.

И кричит.

И он кричит, и нет никого достаточно милосердного, чтобы проломить ему череп.

 

© thefirstwhokneels  
Перевод AVO Cor  
июнь 2015  
Ровно


End file.
